Text entry devices are known for use on electronic devices such as cell phones, gaming consoles, cameras, personal digital assistants, keypads, and remote controls. The sending and receiving of text messages is becoming a popular mode of communication and in certain age groups is in fact more preferred than voice communication. Text entry devices for these types of electronic devices employ one of two general formats.
An alpha-numeric layout is often used that generally includes ten numbered keys typically with three letters assigned to each key. Other keys may have more than three letters assigned thereto. The user will typically have to tap the key multiple times so that the desired character is registered in the device. Such alpha-numeric layouts typically require the user watch an input screen to ensure the data is entered correctly.
Another layout used with electronic devices is a QWERTY keypad which is a standard keyboard layout. Such a layout is familiar with the user due to its common usage in other applications and can thus be picked up on by the user with little difficulty. Each letter of the QWERTY layout is assigned its own key which increases the speed at which data can be entered. However, the keypad must be made in a reduced layout on certain electronic devices thus causing thumb and finger extension to be awkward and exceed natural movements. Entering of text on such reduced sized keypads is commonly done with the use of both thumbs. Further, the close proximity of the keys to one another causes inadvertent keys to be struck. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.